The Talk
by megfurtado
Summary: When fourteen year old Amelia and her new boyfriend start to become serious about each other over protective Adam thinks that its time for his sister to learn about the birds and the bees.


Bonanza The Talk: The Birds and the Bees

Description: Adam, Hoss and Joe decide to give their fourteen year old sister Amelia the "Birds and the Bees" talk after

Ages: Amelia 14; Joe 19; Hoss 25; Adam 31

It was a beautiful spring day the Cartwright boys were working in the yard doing their chores. Little Joe, Hoss and Adam were fixing the corral fence when Amelia and her boyfriend of three weeks Josh Smith rode in.

Hoss turns to his brothers smiling. "Ain't they cute together" said Hoss happy to see his sister happy. "Yeah they sure are" said Adam as they watch Josh helping Amelia off her horse.

"You think your brothers would let you go on a date with me tonight?" asked Josh hopingly aware that they were watching them.

"I don't know with my Pa out of town and Adam's in charge. I don't know if he'll let me go out" said Amelia nervously thinking about what her brother would say if she asked him.

"How come?" asked Josh. "It's hard to get Adam to let me do what I want. Hoss and Little Joe on the other hand it's not hard to convince them to let me do the things I want" said Amelia.

"Let me know what he says. I better get going. I'll pick you up at seven" said Josh. "If he says no I'll just sneak out and meet you at the lake" whispered Amelia as Josh leaned over to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle and passionately. If they weren't out in the open Josh would've taken Amelia somewhere private and have made love to her, which what Amelia secretly wanted but she knew that it would be wrong if they did and knew that her father would want her to wait until she was married.

* * *

><p>As he watches them kissing something didn't sit well with over protective Adam. He knew by the way they were kissing that Amelia would be tempted to give in to the temptation and he wasn't gonna let it happen.<p>

Adam always thought that Amelia was the type of girl who would hold onto her innocence until she was married. He didn't want her to have the same reputation as a lot of women had in Virginia City girls who would do anything to gain a man's attention; a type of girl who had no self respect and advertise herself as someone who was "easy".

Adam made a vowed from the day Amelia was born that he would protect her from temptation and from any boy who would force himself on her. Adam didn't want his baby sister to be hurt by anyone and would so whatever meant necessary to keep her safe. After all she only was fourteen and to her that made her feel grown up but to Adam she was still a child; a baby.

Josh mounts upon his horse and rides out of the yard waving goodbye to the boys who waved back except for Adam who was starting to not like the kid.

Once Josh was out of the yard the boys walk over to Amelia. "You two seem to be getting pretty serious" commented Adam trying to reframe himself from giving her a lecture.

"Not really we only been seeing each other for a few weeks" said Amelia trying to assured them even though she knew that she was lying to them.

Hoss and Joe smile satisfied but Adam looks at her skeptical. "Adam do you think I can out with Josh tonight?" asked Amelia. Adam knowing the answer to her request pretends to think about it.

Seeing that he is gonna say no Amelia decides to try a different approach "Please Adam I promise I'll get my chores done and my homework with no complaint" she begged.

Adam knew that she was gonna hate him for this but he rather have her hate him rather than seeing her one day breaking the news to Pa that she was having a baby before wedlock.

Adam takes a solemn deep breath and looks into her pleading eyes that were hard to say no to but he knew he had to do it for her sake. He just hoped that she would understand one day and hopefully forgives him.

"I'm sorry Amelia but I don't you can see Josh tonight or any other night for a while" said Adam firmly. Hoss and Joe look at each other then at their brother bewilder.

They didn't know why he said no but they knew whatever reason he had, if any it was for Amelia's own good and they back him up.

Amelia was surprise but mostly confuse "Why not?" asked Amelia strictly. "I have my reasons" replied Adam vaguely.

Amelia folds her arms "Is one of them to ruin my life?" sassed Amelia. "Amelia go inside and wait for me. We're gonna have a long talk" order Adam sternly.

"Good I can hardly wait" said Amelia sarcastically. She turns and walks in the house. "Adam I don't think you're being fair to her. How come you won't let her go out tonight?" asked Hoss.

"Because I think she and Josh are spending **too **much time together" said Adam. "But a minute ago you said that they were cute together" said Joe confused.

"That was before I saw them kissing" said Adam. Hoss and Joe look at each other then at Adam. "So what you heard Amelia say that she and Josh aren't getting too serious" said Hoss.

Adam puts his hands on his hips astonish "And you believed her?" "C'mon Adam what could they be possibly doing? They're only fourteen years old" said Joe.

Adam looks at his naïve brother. "Tell me something what you wanted to do with a girl at fourteen younger brother?" asked Adam hoping that Joe would see his point which he did and wasn't happy.

"I can't believe our little sister is….." said Joe. "We don't know that" said Hoss still believing that his sister had enough sense to wait until she was married. "If she is or isn't I think it's high time that our sister learn the facts of life" said Adam firmly.

He turns to Adam. "Don't you think that Pa should be the one to have that particular talk with her Adam?" asked Hoss. "Pa isn't around to give her that talk" informed Adam.

* * *

><p>He walks in the house to find his sister sitting on the settee. He takes off his hat and puts it on the bureau then walks over to his sister and sits down beside her.<p>

"When's Pa coming home?" asked Amelia refusing to look at him. She couldn't understand why Adam was being difficult and not let her go out. She wished that her Pa was home so she wouldn't have to listen to Adam.

"He'll be home tomorrow shortcake" said Adam tenderly putting a hand on her shoulder which she shakes off. "Good then I won't have to listen to you anymore" yelled Amelia she gets up and starts to walk to the stairs when Adam stops her.

"Amelia I'm sorry but I'm doing this for your own good" said Adam. Amelia turns around to face him. "FOR MY OWN GOOD? FOR MY OWN GOOD? No you're only doing this for yourself" hollered Amelia.

Adam was taken aback by his sister's accusation. "Tell me the truth Adam you don't want me your baby sister to have a boyfriend. You don't want to see me fall in love because you never have" accused Amelia.

"That's not true I want you to fall in love but you are not in love with Josh. I know it may feel that way baby but you're too young to know what love is let alone know how it feels" said Adam trying to be reasonable.

"Oh yeah mister smarty pants how come I can tell you, Hoss, Joe and Pa that I love you if I don't know what love is or know what it feels like?" asked Amelia.

"Ok you have a point but its different when you say you love a boy then it is to say you love your family" pointed out Adam trying not to lose his patience.

He takes Amelia's hands in his and looks in her green eyes. "I love you baby more than you can possibly know that's why I'm trying to protect you" said Adam trying to make her understand.

"Protect from what? Falling in love" said Amelia confuse and angry. "Protect you from the temptations that come with falling in love" said Adam.

"What temptations?" asked Amelia confuse. "Temptation of having 'relations' with a boy" said Adam. Seeing that she was confuse he decided to ask her the question he thought he should never ask her but he knew that he won't sleep at night until he did.

"Are you and Josh making love?" asked Adam apprehensive about what her answer would be but he knew that no matter what the answer was it wouldn't change how he felt about her.

Seeing where the conversation was going Amelia became very angry that her brother would ask her something like that. "I'm not having this conversation with my-know-it-all big brother!" shouted Amelia annoyed.

"We're gonna have this conversation whether you like it or not now answer the question are you and Josh making love?" asked Adam losing his patience.

"What if we are what business is it of yours. YOU'RE NOT MY PA SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!" hollered Amelia on the verge of crying.

"Just because Pa is away doesn't mean you have the right to invade my personal life. What I do or don't do with Josh is my business and my business only" said Amelia.

"One day you'll understand and hopefully one day you'll thank me for this" said Adam solemnly. "I hope that day comes when hell freezes over because as far as I'm concern I'll never forgive you for this. **I HATE YOU**!" screamed Amelia tears flowing down her cheeks.

Hearing the commotion Hoss and Joe walk in and saw their sister crying glaring at Adam who had a hurt look on his face. They could tell that there was a falling out.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hoss. "Everything is fine" said Amelia looking at them before glaring back at Adam. "I'm going out with Josh tonight and there is nothing you can do about it" challenge Amelia.

"There is something I could do about it little sister I could punish you" stated Adam. "No you can't only Pa can and you ain't him and you never will be. You're not the boss of me" sassed Amelia.

"I can't wait for Pa to come home so I won't have to put up with a narcissistic brat like you!" snapped Adam not seeing how hurt his sister was.

"Fine then I won't have to deal with an arrogant nitwit jerk like you!" cried Amelia she storms up the stairs unable to see the anguish on her brothers face.

Hoss and Joe walk over to him. "Adam she didn't mean it" assured Joe placing a comforting hand on his brother's arm. Adam looks at him and gives him an unconvinced smile. "Adam she'll understand that you were trying to protect her" said Hoss.

"I hope so" said Adam as he walks past them and out the door. Hoss and Joe look at each other unsure on what to do with their feuding siblings.

* * *

><p>Late that night while the boys were sound asleep Amelia sneaks out of her room and quietly down the stairs and out the door.<p>

She quietly sprints to the barn and saddles her horse Sapphire. She quietly walks her horse out of the yard until they were far away from the house.

She mounts on and rides away to the lake. She rides up to the lake where Josh is waiting for her and mounts off. She walks over to Josh.

"Adam doesn't know I'm here" informed Amelia. "I'm sorry you and your brother are at odds" said Josh feeling bad.

"Sometimes Adam can be over protective. I don't why he is over exaggerating about this he should trust me" said Amelia getting annoyed remembering her fight with Adam.

"What did you two fight about?" asked Josh curiously. "Adam thinks that we are…." Amelia trails off unsure on how to say the rest. "He thinks we're doing what darling?" asked Josh confuse.

"He thinks that we're making love" blurted out Amelia looking at him sheepishly. "Your brother has some crazy notions. Why would he think that?" asked Josh.

"I don't know he says that he thinks we're spending too much time together" said Amelia. "Whatever the reason is I'm sure he has your best interest at heart and I'm sure Hoss and Joe are too. Those brothers of yours love you especially Adam. I never seen brothers love their sister as much as your brothers love you. You're very lucky you have brothers like that Mia" said Josh.

"I know and I love them as much as they love me but sometimes it's hard to love them when they get over protective of me" said Amelia.

Josh smiles at her understandingly and kisses her. "Let's not worry about them now let's just concentrate on us" suggested Josh.

"I like that" said Amelia she kisses him very passionately. They sit on the grass and started to kiss more intensively. Josh looks at her "Maybe it's not such a bad idea" said Josh.

"What is?" asked Amelia confuse. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea if we did….you know" hinted Josh. Amelia thinks about it but she was nervous.

Josh could see that she was nervous so he takes her in his. "It's up to you Amelia. If it helps I promise to be gentle" persuaded Josh.

Amelia thinks back to the talk she had with her father a year ago and remembers him telling her that he would want her to wait until she was married. Amelia didn't want to disappoint her Pa by going against his wishes.

She then started to think about how her brothers would feel. She knew that they thought of her as their precious little sister. She wondered if they would still think of her that way after she lost her maidenhood. She didn't want to disappoint them either.

Her brothers' opinion and respect they had for her was important to her as much as her father's. She really didn't want to disappoint them but she also couldn't resist the temptation of making love to Josh.

She wanted nothing more than to feel that love and intimacy with Josh but she wasn't sure if it was worth the risk of losing her families love and respect.

"I don't know Josh. I love you but I promise my Pa that I would wait until I was married but I don't think I can honestly wait that long" said Amelia.

"I understand Amelia if you want to wait I'm not gonna pressure you but you have to know I may not be able to wait for you no matter how much I love you" said Josh.

"I guess this is it then. I think we need a clean break from each other for a while" said Amelia. "I think you're right" agreed Josh.

Amelia gets up and hurries over to her horse then she mounts on and rides away.

* * *

><p>At the house Adam, Hoss, and Joe had gotten up when they realized that Amelia was gone. They were waiting around in the great room getting worried by the minute. Adam on the other hand was feeling more and more guilty.<p>

"This is my fault I hope she didn't runaway because of that stupid fight. Why did we have to fight?" asked Adam standing at the fireplace staring into the flames contemplating about his fight with his sister and regretted the things he said to her and how he handled everything.

Joe was sitting on the settee watching his brother drown himself in guilt and he didn't like seeing him like that. "Brother you got to stop blaming yourself. You two fought because you were trying to protect her and she didn't understand why" explained Joe.

Adam turns to him. "If anything happens to her I'll never be able to forgive myself. She probably went to see Josh just to spite me" said Adam.

"Now Adam if she did go see Josh it wouldn't be to spite you. She loves you" said Hoss. Adam gives him a small smile even though he wasn't reassured.

* * *

><p>They heard a horse riding in the yard. A moment later Amelia walks in the house not surprise to see that her brothers were up. "Before you boys say anything I know I'm in a lot of trouble and you can yell at me and lecture me all you want I don't care" said Amelia in a shaky voice.<p>

The boys could tell that she was upset. "Are you alright honey?" asked Joe concerned. Amelia shakes her head and starts to cry. Joe immediately gets up and walks over to his sister and puts his arms around her.

He then walks her over to the settee and sits her down next to him. "What happen?" asked Hoss. "I went to see Josh and then we started talking" said Amelia sobbing.

"Then what happen?" asked Joe comfortingly. "He and I were talking about the possibility of taking things to the next level" said Amelia. The boys look at each other then took a moment to let it sink in. They hoped that she didn't do something stupid. "Then what?" asked Hoss. "He wanted to do it but I didn't and I told him that I couldn't do it because I didn't want to disappoint you guys. Josh told me that he understood and that he wasn't gonna pressure me" said Amelia.

The boys let out a deep sigh of relief. "He also told me that he wasn't gonna wait for me. So I had to make a choice give in or give up" said Amelia. "And what did you choose?" asked Adam nervously.

Amelia looks up at them. "I choose to give up. Josh and I broke up" said Amelia. "We're so sorry Amelia" said Hoss. "Don't be I'll be alright" assured Amelia. "Sure you will" said Joe softly as he kisses her on the head.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you before Adam" said Amelia sincerely. "I'm sorry too shortcake. I didn't mean to be so over protective. I didn't want to see you get hurt or do something you'll regret. Sometimes I forget you're not a little girl anymore" said Adam.

"I'm sorry I was being stubborn and didn't understand why you were being over protective but now I do" said Amelia. "I guess I didn't realize that there was a lot of temptation in a relationship".

"Amelia there is gonna be temptations with boys we know how hard it is to resist but if you show the same judgment as you did tonight you shouldn't have any worries" said Hoss. "We just want you to be careful baby" said Joe.

Amelia looks at her three brothers and smiles trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" demanded Adam confused. "If you boys are trying to give me the 'birds and bees talk' you don't have to Pa gave me that talk last year" said Amelia. The boys look at each other dumbfounded.

"How come you didn't tell us?" asked Hoss. "Because I knew how protective you would be and I guess I wanted you boys to still think of me as your baby sister" said Amelia.

"We will always think of you as our baby sister but you're growing up Amelia and sometimes it's hard for us to see that" said Adam.

"Adam I'm really sorry I said that I hated you. I don't hate you I could never hate one of my brothers. I love you guys" said Amelia. "We love you too pumpkin" said Hoss.

* * *

><p>Adam walks over to Amelia and sits on the table in front of her and caressed her hands. "Amelia there is some things you should always know. We trust you and we believe that you would do the right thing. If you ever need to talk about anything that you can't talk to Pa about you can always come to us. No matter how much we all fight or do things that may disappoint the other the most important thing to remember is that we will always, always love you and support you" said Adam.<p>

Amelia nods her head and smiles. Joe turns her to face him and caresses her head. "Another thing to remember is that we don't want you to do something that you'll be too ashamed to tell us. We won't judge you or be ashamed of you. We want what's best for you and for you to be happy" said Joe. Amelia nods then turns to face Hoss and Adam. "Does this mean you won't tell Pa what happen?" asked Amelia hopingly.

"No we won't tell Pa what happen" assured Hoss. "But I'm in trouble for sneaking out of the house and disobeying you right?" asked Amelia looking at Adam.

"No you're not but let this be a warning to you little sister if you ever disobey me again and sneak out of the house I'll tell Pa what happen" warned Adam firmly and Amelia knew that he would do it to.

"Don't worry Adam I won't disobey you ever again I promise" said Amelia solemnly. She gets up and hugs her brother. "I love you shortcake" said Adam pulling her away at arm's length.

"I love you too" said Amelia. Adam smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "It's late I think you should go to bed and get so sleep before Pa comes home" suggested Joe caressing his sister's arm.

Amelia turns to him and nods. Joe sits up and pulls her in his arms. "I love you Joe" said Amelia. "I love you too sweetheart" said Joe before they pulled away from each other and pecking each other on the cheek.

Amelia then walks over to where Hoss was sitting on the blue chair. She sits on his lap and hugs him. "I love you Hoss"

"I love ya too baby" said Hoss kissing her on the cheek. Amelia gets up and walks up the stairs to bed. Once she was out of sight the brothers look at each other. "Brothers I think our little sister is growing up" said Adam proudly. Hoss and Joe nod in agreement as the boys walk up the stairs and back to bed.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning the four siblings were eating breakfast when Ben walks in. "Pa!" cried Amelia happily like a little girl as she gets up from the table and hurries over to her father and throws her arms around him.<p>

Ben hugs her and kisses her cheek. "Hello my beautiful daughter" he said before letting her go. "I hope you were good for your brothers?" asked Ben.

The boys got up from the table then walk over to their father. "You don't hafta worry about a thing Pa she was an angel" said Hoss proudly.

"Was she now?" asked Ben surprise looking at his daughter. "She sure was Pa" agreed Joe smiling with pride. "I'm very glad to hear it" said Ben happily as they walk back to the table.

They all sit down and resumed eating their breakfast. "So did anything new or exciting happen while I was in Carson City?" asked Ben curiously.

The boys look at each other then at Amelia. "Josh and I broke up" announced Amelia. Ben looks at her stunned. "I'm sorry to hear that darling what happen?" asked Ben concern.

"We had a disagreement that couldn't be resolved" explained Amelia. "What did you two disagree on?" asked Ben. "Oh it was nothing to worry about Pa" said Amelia apprehensively.

"Oh well I'm sure the two of you can work things out" assured Ben. "I don't know Pa maybe besides we were getting too close for my liking anyway. At least I'll have more time to help out around here and to spend time with my brothers" said Amelia as she glances at them who were smiling back at her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Seems to me that my daughter has done some growing up while I was away" said Ben full of pride. "She ain't the only one Pa" said Hoss winking at Adam who was sitting across the table from him.

They all laugh at that except for Ben who had a confuse look on his face. "It's a long story Pa" said Adam once he had stopped laughing.

The end


End file.
